Howling at the Moon
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Tohma awakes to a cool breeze and a most unusual sound.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

A cool tendril of air crept into the room, rousing Tohma from his slumber. He blinked his eyes several times, trying to shake the remaining traces of sleep from his mind, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. A glance at the other side told him he was the only in it, though it appeared to have been occupied a short time ago, and he fought back a tired sigh. His partner was up and probably out on the balcony of their apartment. The balcony doors being open were the only explanation he had for the cool air coming into the bedroom.

With another tired sigh, he rose to his feet and reached for the plush, dark green bathrobe his partner had given to him for Christmas their first year together. It was warmer than the silk robes Mika used to present to him, it had been given with more consideration and thought, and Tohma found himself longing for any opportunity to take his clothes off and slip into the garment. He also knew it would please his partner to no end seeing him in the robe. The green matched his eyes. His partner often commented on such a thing.

Once the robe had been secured around his body, Tohma padded quietly down the hall and towards the balcony. Just as he had presumed, his partner stood there, the lithe form of the singer bathed in light from a full moon. It stole Tohma's breath away at the mere sight, and he paused, wondering exactly what it was Shuichi was going to do. He had his answer soon enough.

After several moments of standing there, gazing at the celestial orb in the sky, Shuichi tilted his head back and howled. It sounded almost sad and lonesome to Tohma's hearing as it did melodious. Hearing such a mournful sound coming from his lover caused Tohma's heart to ache, and he couldn't help but wonder what had inspired the younger man to do such a thing. Silently, he approached the vocalist and wrapped his arms around a slender waist, placing a kiss on Shuichi's neck when the younger man jumped.

"You're awake . . ."

"Hai," Tohma murmured. "I missed you."

"Sorry. Couldn't sleep."

"And why is that?" he inquired, pleased with the fact Shuichi had relaxed and leaned into his embrace. He always felt that way whenever Shuichi was near him.

"Been thinking . . . making a resolution . . ."

"A resolution?" Tohma echoed. Shuichi nodded.

"Yeah."

"What kind of a resolution?" Tohma couldn't help but ask. The singer had managed to pique his curiosity. It never failed. Shuichi simply had that kind of a persona about him, simple yet complex.

"One that I hope will help me . . ." There was a sad, wistfulness to the singer's tone. "I think . . . if I howl at the moon, maybe things won't get so crazy during the day . . ." He turned to face Tohma. Unshed tears shimmered in those amethyst eyes. "And if things don't get so crazy, maybe . . . maybe people won't get mad at me and things won't be so fucked up, you know?"

Tohma found he couldn't say much to what Shuichi had said, at least not right away. After all, he understood what it was like to have crazy, hectic days where nothing ever seemed to go as planned. However, he'd always been able to turn such days into something more advantageous, and he never had borne the brunt of criticism for insane things happening. Most of the time, whenever Bad Luck's day was going wrong for whatever reason, the blame often landed on Shuichi. Tohma heard enough complaints from K and Suguru to know it was true.

It was looking in those eyes, those beautiful, violet, expressive eyes that Tohma had his answer. He offered the young man a warm smile and kissed him gently, passionately. The response was instant, delicate and deft fingers tangling in Tohma's hair as Shuichi returned the gesture while Tohma's traveled down the singer's back, coming to a stop on firm buttocks. He gave them a gentle squeeze at the same time he made a resolution of his own.

_'And I resolve to show you that I love you. Every day for as long as I live.'_


End file.
